


Our Story

by Tonight_tomorrow_forever



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonight_tomorrow_forever/pseuds/Tonight_tomorrow_forever
Summary: Carmilla and Laura like each other, neither knows how the other feels.  Laura is bullied a lot and Carmilla notices.OrCarmilla watches Laura,Laura is sad,distant and not herself and carmilla cares.I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> halp this is my first story and i dont even know. i dont know if i should finish this or not. it has been beta'd but not fixed cause im lazy and never had the time.

ch 1.

 

Carmilla Karnstien had raven black hair,the darkest color brown eyes you had ever seen (depending on her mood) and was the official badass of all the Sheridan schools. From pre-k all the way up to her current senior year in high school……..

Laura Hollis,had honey blonde hair, with a beautiful color of brown eyes, she and was a dorky girl that most people ignore or make fun of. Things have always been this way SHE has always been this way. Something changed her though,and now she sticks to herself. She used to be loud,bright and friends with everybody… What changed her as her mother dying right in front of her…….

Now they sound like completely different people, but the truth is they are more similar than people would think.They are both crushing on each other and neither know that the other feels the same. All of the crushing started in the 5th grade  
˚___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ˚

 

{flash back} Laura’s point of view

 

Laura was sitting down to eat lunch at a table by herself,she was new to the school and didn't have any friends yet.She eating when a group of girls, consisting of a really pretty blonde girl with blue eyes, a short girl with brown hair and brown eyes, and a tall redheaded girl with ice blue eyes,walked up to her.The pretty blonde one told her to move because she was in “their” spot. So Laura,being Laura, looked up wide eyed and replied with “oh,i’m sorry”, and went to get up when the “leader” of the group took Laura’s lunch and dumped it all over her.Just when Laura was about to start crying a girl with curly,raven black hair,and the darkest brown colored eyes yelled “what the heck Ell?””she was moving like you told her too!!”  
Ell simply said “oh lighten up Carmilla it was funny,you know it, and she was moving too slowly.”  
Carmilla scoffed and glared at Ell. Side note if glares/looks could kill Ell would be in hell right now. Then Carmilla turned around to help Laura stand up and clean her off. After a minute she turned and looked at Ell and said “I really don’t understand why you have to be a jerk to everyone just because your popular”,  
”come on cupcake i’ve got some clothes you can wear.”

 

˚——————————————————————————————————————˚

 

After that they have both liked each other, but they haven't really spoken since. Carmilla still wonders what Laura did with the clothes she lent her because she never got them back. Laura still has Carmilla’s clothes on her closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think my peeps.
> 
> My tumblr is itsweepingangels.


	2. Chapter 2

ch 2

Laura is walking to her class and gets to her first hour history class,only to see that Mr. Beckett isn't there yet. She sits down outside the door and pulls out a book to read while she waits for him to get there.Laura gets so into her book that she doesn't notice that Carmilla has walked up and is now staring at her while leaning on the wall across from her, so after a few minutes she feels someone staring at her and she looks up to see Carmilla staring at her.   
“What ya reading cupcake?” Laura simply holds up her book, over her face to hide her blush, and she goes back to reading. Carmilla is waiting on Ell so that they can make out,or whatever it is they do, before school starts. She's not jealous she just hates how Ell can make her do virtually anything. After a few minutes of silence she looks up and sees Carmilla smiling and she knows Ell is coming,so she starts packing up her stuff to leave before Ell can make fun of her or rag on her. As soon as she stands up and started to walk forward she saw Carmilla look at her and frown, almost like she forgot she was there. Laura finally starts to walk away when she hears  
“Wait, Laura , where are you going?” Laura stops and turns turns around to answer but before she can Ell says   
“ I bet she’s leaving so she can daydream about you without being caught.” Laura turns around and starts to walk away but sops when she feels and soft hand grab her wrist. At first she flinches away out of fear of getting hit, then because it hurts, after a second or two she relaxes.  
“ sorry cupcake, didn’t mean to hurt you.” Then Laura was stunned and surprised when she heard Carmilla say   
“ Right before Ell got here i was trying to gather the nerve to ask you why you are always wearing hoodies, long-sleeved shirts and jeans all the time. You used to wear short- sleeved button-ups, dresses , and things like that.” Laura was so stunned that she just stood there fazed then she turned to leave and Carmilla stopped her again by softly grabbing her wrist, right when Ell said  
“ I bet it’s because she’s fat,and ugly and is trying to hide it.” Laura doesn't reply because she’s too focused on how soft Carmilla’s skin is against hers(since her hoodie sleeve had ridden up a little bit) how she has paid enough attention to realize that Laura had changed,that no-one needs to know her pain,and that Ell is right. Her eyes started to water so she looks down and tries to walk away but Carmilla stops her right when Ell says   
“ let her go so we can do what we planned to do this morning.” Carmilla doesn’t let go and Laura was confused so she looks up, just in time to see Carmilla simply shake her head and keep ahold of her. Ell snaps and says  
“ What? are you fucking her behind my back? Did i walk in in you two planning your next meet up? Well guess what Carmilla I’ve been cheating on you for the last three years.We are OVER,O-V-E-R, OVER you hear that Carmilla Over!” Carmilla drops her hand from holding onto Laura,and Laura was shocked at what she just heard.She looked at Carmilla’s shaking form and before she can stop the words from falling out of her mouth, she asks  
“ are you ok?” When she gets no answer and there is silence for about a minute she says  
” I’m sorry, i’ll go.” With that Laura turns around and starts walking away. She thinks that Carmilla hates her now,because she’s the reason that Ell said all of that. She’s trying figure out if Carmilla really meant what she said or if she was trying to get her to stay so that Ell could rag on her. Before she realizes it she’s in the library,so she heads to the very back and just sits there. She cries herself to sleep,thinking about those thoughts and how broken Carmilla looked.


	3. Chapter 3

ch 3  
When she wakes up,she doesn’t know how or when she was moved, but now she’s on a pallet of blankets and pillows. She doesn’t freak out,instead she just relaxes onto the warmth around her,and starts to take in her surroundings. First,she realized, she was still in the library,just a part she’s never seen before. After several moments she realizes that she's in her tank top and in a pair of shorts that don’t belong to her,and that there was someone next to her, making her warm. She starts to panic and gets up. When she looks down at her body she can see all the bruises,handprints,and the cuts on her arms. Then she looks over to see if Carmilla is awake and sees that she is looking at her very intently. At first she forgets her situation and blushes,then she remembers and in a panic tries to cover herself up while looking for her clothes. After several seconds of panicking for not finding her clothes Laura feels a hand on her arm and she freezes then flinches away. “Please talk to me Laura,what’s wrong? What happened?” She slowly relaxes then turns around but doesn't make eye contact until she feels a warm,gentle hand under her chin gently lifting her head up. She doesn't see what she normally does: empathy,lust,anger,or coldness,instead she sees understanding and worry. “Please talk to me Laura, why have you changed from being bubbly and cheerful to sad and quiet?” Laura takes a deep breath ‘ should I open up? Should I tell her? Do I trust her? Can I trust her?’ After a few minutes of thinking Laura decides that she’s going to tell her everything.  
“ when did you first notice my change Carm?” “Carm?” she asked with a smile.  
“Oh, sorry i didn’t mean to say that I can——“

—“no i like it”

‘Oh ok. so back to my question,when did you first notice my change?”

“ I noticed it it as soon as it happened, in the 7th grade. I’ve been watching you since we met because i have always had a crush on you.”  
“Why did you watch me, i thought you didn't like me.”

“There’s something about you,and no Laura i have Always liked you, I only did and said the things I did to keep Ell at bay.”  
Laura was shocked to hear this so she didn’t say anything for few minutes. She finally broke the silence by saying “oh, ok.”

 

She finally worked up the nerve to say what she needed to say.

“ I guess i’ll start from the beginning. My mom was taking me to get a present for passing my drivers test, we were in the middle of the 4 way when a drunk driver came out of nowhere.” Laura had to pause and regain her composer before she could go on.  
“My mom saw him and had just enough time to turn the car around enough so that she would take the majority of the hit. It took hours before someone came down the road and found us, but by the time they did my mom had lost a lot of blood and was really really pale. The entire time we were stuck in the car she was holding my hand and telling me she loved me. She knew that she was going to die”, Carmilla has moved closer to her and is now holding her hand and listening,” by the time the ambulance got there she was dead.” By this point Laura is sobbing and has to stop talking. “She’s dead and it’s all my fault, if i would have insisted that i didn't need a present we never would have been there and she would still be alive today.” Laura’s body is shaking and she’s sobbing so hard she can’t breathe. All she can think is it’s all her fault,and that this is the first time she’s ever told anyone. After a minute Carmilla slowly wraps her up in a hug and starts rocking her back and forth slowly and saying shhhhhh while rubbing her head and back. “I’m so sorry Laura.She wanted to get you a present, and the idiot was drunk driving, Laura HIM not you do you understand me?” Carmilla has stopped rocking back and forth and is holding Laura out far enough to make eye contact.  
“I know but i can’t stop thinking that if I had just kept insisting that i didn’t need a present she would still be here.”  
“If she was anchoring like you she would have gone without you and you wouldn't have been able to be with her.” Laura smiles at this.  
“She was, Thanks.” “For what?”  
“For understanding and for listening.” Carmilla is silent for a few minutes then says,  
“Of course Laura, I will always listen to you and try my best to understand.” Laura is amazed and excited that she heard her say that. She throws herself against her and hugs her and starts sobbing again. She hasn’t had anyone listen to her or treat her like this since her mom died.  
They just stayed there hugging each other until Laura’s sobs die down and she drifts off to sleep. Laura barely wakes up,but is conscious enough to tell that Carmilla has picked her up and is carrying her over to the pallet and laying her down. The last thing she remembers,before drifting off to sleep again,is Carmilla laying down behind her and getting closer then slowly putting her arm around Laura’s waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mentions of rape self harm beating and drinking

ch. 4  
When she wakes up again,she feels someone slowly and gently tracing her bruises and cuts,she freezes up and the touches stop.  
“Sorry I didn't mean to wake or scare you.” Laura feels the warmth leave so she turns around and looks at Carmilla.  
“No it’s ok, i’m just not used to being touched so softly and carefully,and i forgot where I was for a minute.”………..  
…..”So can i keep tracing them?” “Yeah”  
“ok” Carmilla scoots closer and starts tracing the bruises and cuts again. After a few minutes Laura sighs contentedly and she feels Carmilla smile into her back.  
“Do you want to know more about why I changed?” “I do,but not if you don’t want to tell me.”  
“I do. When my mom died I had really bad depression,but at school I was able to hide it.Well a year after my mom died my dad started to drink.He would get mad really easily and when he got mad he would hit me. After a while he stopped drinking,and hitting,and started dating which made us both happy. Then after months of dating different people he met this women named Elsie.” Carmilla was now on her side,still tracing, looking down at Laura,who was on her back. “They dated a while,then my dad introduced us. Everything was fine,I was happy that he was happy.After about a year of dating they got married. One day dad had to leave early for work,and didn't come home until late. When he came in he looked sad so i asked what was wrong and he said he had to leave for a while because his work was having him go work in another country for a while. The day he left everything felt weird, I brushed it off as my dad just being gone and me not being used to it. ……… I was in my room watching Doctor Who in my room when Elsie came in. I thought nothing of it,because she came into my room a lot and watched movies and shows with me. Well she sat on the bed,closer then usual, and after a few minutes she put her hand on my thigh and started rubbing. Then she leaned over and kissed me,well tried to kiss me.I jerked away and said “what the hell are you doing?” she said  
“ I’m horny and i haven't slept with a girl since i married your father.Your hot and I know your gay,so come on and fuck me.” I told her no and to get out of my room… She started hitting me,i wouldn't fight back. I didn't want to hurt her.. she— she forced herself on me. And every night since then she sneaks into my room, while my dad is asleep,and she forces herself on me.”At this point Carmilla is laying down and Laura is resting her head on her shoulder while hugging her and trying not to cry. “ I try to fight her but every time I do she just hits me until i have to give up. She comes in every night… every night Carm.” Laura is sobbing now ‘ i’m so glad I told her,that i told someone. I feel so much better.’ She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Carmilla was talking or that she was crying as well, until she felt tears hit her face and feel Carm’s hand gently touching her face.  
“I’m so sorry, i hd no idea, i should have known that something was wrong and i should have talked to you about it sooner.”

 

“It’s ok Carm i didn't expect anyone to have noticed anything at all.”

They lay there for a few minutes,in silence,with Carmilla slowly tracing the bruises she could see. She gets to Laura’s arm and stops.  
“Why do you do it?”

“Do what?” Laura asks even though she knows what Carmilla is asking. Carmilla gave Laura a look but yields and says,  
“Why do you cut yourself? you don’t have to tell me i’m just curious.”

“ It makes me feel better about everything, It lets me feel like I'm controlling some part of my life.”  
“oh.” They both go silent and Laura remembers the morning with Ell.

“Why aren't you with Ell?I know she broke it off but she's done that before.”

Carmilla looks down and sighs “ in all honesty I was tired of how she treated others, especially you.” Laura goes to say something but Carmilla raises her hand up to stop her.  
“I was tired of her lying and her cheating. I knew she was cheating on me. I just love her and hoped she would tell me. When she didn't I gave up I slowly stopped loving her. I didn't go after her because you are more important to me.” Laura looks up at Carmilla with awe. Carmilla must have taken it the wrong way though because she says “I’m sorry if I've said something wrong.” She stands up and walks across the room,away from Laura. Laura can’t help but stare at her stunned.  
“ of course not Carm, I've had the biggest crush on you since I first saw you. In fact after all these years and what you've told me today and how Ive opened up to you, i might even be falling for you.”  
When Carmilla turns around and practically runs towards her,Laura flinches but relaxes when she sees that Carmilla is slowing down.When Carmilla reaches Laura,she slowly reaches forward and cups her face.She’s looking very intently and deeply at Laura then says “ do you mean it?”  
“ Yes,every word of it.”

“I’m going to kiss you now, is that okay?’ Laura just nods her head. Carmilla leans in and captures her lips.She brings her tongue out against Laura’s lips asking for permission. Laura opens her mouth and their tongues touch, they both moan at the contact. After a minute Carmilla pulls back and whispers “go on a date with me”,against Laura’s lips.  
“Yes!!!” Laura responds then kisses Carmilla again. She pulls back a few minutes later to catch her breathe and says “ That is actually the fist time I've kissed anyone” Carmilla just sat there stunned for a minute before she chuckles and says “So I'm your first?”  
Laura bushes and says “ Yes.” Carmilla smirks and chuckles again then leaned in to capture her lips again. Laura pulls back suddenly with wide eyes.  
“Oh my god!! what time is it? What about school? My dad is going to kill me!”

Carmilla just chuckles and shakes her head. “ Calm down cutie, the school sent out a email saying they were having a snow day today. Didn't you get the email?”  
Laura looks down and blushes. “ No um, Elsie broke my computer a few days ago……..” “oh, i’m sorry.”  
“its ok.”

“So when is a good day for you to go on that date with me?” Laura beams at the question and then makes her “thinking” face.  
“Anytime is good.”

“How’s tonight sound to you?”

“Great!!! Just let me tell my dad really quick.” Laura walks over to the window and calls her dad to let him know that she will be going on a date that night but she will probably be home before the date so she can change and shower.

 

Laura comes back and sits down in front of Carmilla . “Sooo uuummm quick question where’s my clothes?”


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5  
After Laura had gotten dressed they decided to go and get lunch at a cafe down the street from the school. So they are walking into the cafe hand in hand, they get to the line and Carmilla tells Laura to go pick a seat. Laura want to pay but Carmilla refuses to let her pay. So Laura went and found a seat but after a few minutes she gets bored and so she stands and goes to find Carmilla. She finds her and slides in behind her and wraps her arms around her middle and rests her chin on her shoulder. She feels Carmilla freeze up but relaxes when she turns around sees that its her.  
“I thought you were getting us a spot.”

“ I was but I realized that I didn't tell you what I wanted aaaannnnddd I may or may not have gotten really bored.”  
“Oh yeah I didn't think about that, sorry cupcake. And if your bored your free to hang out in line with me.”  
“ its ok Carm, and yes I kinda want to stay in line with you.” Laura is blushing now and Carmilla just looks at her fondly and chuckles. They stand there for a few more minutes and then Laura tells Carmilla what she wants and lets go of her waist. She stands on Carmilla’s right side as she orders. After a few minutes Laura hears Carmilla’s name and she turns around to see who said it. She looks at Carmilla and see that she has done the same. When she looks back towards the crowd she sees Ell with puffy,red eyes.  
“Carmilla, honey, please forgive me.” Laura looks at Carmilla with wide eyes and sees her standing there looking at Ell then she hears,  
“ That guy broke up with you huh, well that sucks.”

 

Then she turns around and looks at Laura. After a minute of them just looking at each other in silence Laura hears, “Are you not upset that we broke up Carmilla? You haven't even cried over it have you?” Carmilla turns around and scoffs.She walks up to Ell and says “I loved you Ell,I really did. Then I saw you cheating on me three years ago.” Laura is silently watching everything,not sure how to feel about it. She hears their number called so she turns around to grab their food. As she's grabbing her food she hears “fuck you Ell, i was done a long time ago.i’ve moved on i just didn't know how to tell you.” Laura turns around and sees something she definitely did not expect. She sees Ell reach up and kiss Carmilla. At first Carmilla kisses back and doesn't fight back, because she is so used to the kiss. Laura drops her tray and hears the glass shatter and the food go everywhere and she lets out a squeak and a small sob before she sees Carmilla freeze up and turn around but before she can say anything Laura is running out of the door. When she ran out she didn't see Carmilla push Ell away but she did hear someone running after her and calling out her name. She doesn't stop ,she just cries harder and continues running until she gets home. When she gets home she runs up the stairs to her room and locks the door then throws herself onto her bed and starts sobbing into her pillow.  
After a while, she doesn't know how long, she hears the doorbell ring and Elsie talking to someone. A few moments later she hears footsteps going up the steps and then stop in front of her door, then a knock. She’s had enough time and practice to make her voice sound calm and normal so she takes a deep breathe then says;  
“ i’m busy dad,i’ll come out later.” Whoever it is, she has a good feeling on who it is, knocks again,so she gets up and opens the door. She almost slams it shut when she sees that it Carmilla,but she keeps it open and just looks at her. After a few moments she notices that she's holding flowers,looking heart broken, with her eyes red and puffy like she been crying.  
“ What are you doing here Carmilla?”, She asks coldly.

 

“I want to apologize and explain, please Laura.” Laura contemplates what to do then decides, she simply nods her head and heads toward her bed. Carmilla walks in and after a few moments of uncomfortable silence says, “ i’m so sorry, when she kissed me i fell into it because i was so used to it, i didn't mean to do it i swear. I came out of my stupor when i heard you start to cry and when you dropped the food…. i realized my mistake and i tried to catch you but you wouldn't quit running… didn't you hear me calling your name??”  
“I did hear you call my name but i was hurt and i didn't want to let you guys see me cry, and i couldn't stand the thought of looking at you….”  
“oh, im so sorry cupcake please forgive me..” Laura was about to cry and so she took a deep breathe and thought about what she had said, she looked up and just looked at her few a few seconds.  
“ ok, i forgive you but that really really hurt me Carm. I thought i had someone who understood and cared , then when i saw her kissing you i thought you were playing a prank on me. I thought you liking me was too good to be true.” Laura had started crying again and her voice cracked as she said this. Carmilla has started crying as well and after a minute she was able to calm down enough to say “ i’m so sorry Laura. I didn't mean to hurt you please tell me how to make it up to you.” Carmilla is now on her hands and knees bawling. She puts her head into Laura’s lap begging.  
“ Carm, Carm, CARMILLA! Look at me, its ok please just lay down with me for a while.” They both climb into bed, after Carmilla put the flowers on Laura’s dresser, She lays down behind Laura and they cuddle until they fall asleep. After a hour of napping Laura wakes up and turns over to see Carmilla sleeping. She leans over and presses kisses all over her face until she wakes up. Carmilla is dazed for a minute then realizes whats happening and captures her lips into a kiss and they start kissing heavily. After making-out Carmilla pulls back and says  
“ move in with me. This is the only way i can think of to fix my fuck-up with you. I’ll get you away from HER. so please come live with me , i know its really fast and sudden but please Laura please.” She pulls back and looks at Carmilla to see if she is being serious. When she sees her nervously biting her lip , she smiles and says “ ill answer you after you take me out on a couple dates, starting with the one tonight.” They lay back down to go to sleep for a little longer before the date because Carmilla said they would have to stay up late to do something.


	6. Chapter 6

ch 6  
When Laura wakes up, she gets up to go to the bathroom. When she gets out Carmilla is standing there leaning on the wall waiting on her. They both smile at each other until they hear a female voice calling for Laura. Before long they both see Elsie. Carmilla looks at Laura and sees her looking scared. Laura is shaking and she feels cold, then she feels a familiar warmth come around her and then soft lips at the side of her head and she calms down.  
“ Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just let me talk to Elsie for a minute.”

“ok i’ll wait here.” Laura walks over to Elsie. When she looks at Elsie she sees her looking at Carmilla with lust and anger so she walks a bit faster hoping to get there ad get whatever she wants done and over with as quickly as possible  
“ Yes Elsie?”

“ Is your …………. FREIND staying over for dinner?” “No, she’s not.”

 

“ok, well dinners almost done so you need to tell her to leave.” Elsie is looking at her with a look that says “ she better be gone by tonight.”  
“ok, by Elsie,” Laura turns around and starts walking toward Carmilla,she’s pretty sure that she is pale and is sweating, when she gets to Carmilla she hugs her tightly.  
“ you still want do that date tonight,cutie?”

“of course! I mean as long as you do.” Laura is looking down blushing with shyness and embarrassment. Carmilla pushes her out far enough to look at her, then continues looking at her for a few minutes before dragging her back to her room.  
“What are you doing?”

“Grabbing some things that we are going to need…….,” Carmilla pauses and looks back at Laura hesitantly,” is that ok?” Laura nods her head with a smile on her face, then she looks worried and looks toward the door. “ Just please hurry.” Carmilla grabs a bag and starts putting pillows and blankets into it, as well as a bunt of other things, then she grabs both their bags and the bag they need then starts walking towards the door. Laura was a little dazed with what Carmilla grabbed and by the fact that she is going on a date with THE fucking CARMILLA KARNSTEIN. She snaps out of to when she realizes that Carmilla is heading towards the door so she runs up and grabs her hand then pulls on it to stop her. Laura looks up at her questioning face and says “ I have to let my dad know that I'm going out now, so he doesn't call the cops when he cant find me in the house.” Carmilla chuckles and says” ok cutie, i’ll wait here.”  
Laura nods her head, she would rather Carmilla come with her, and walks to the living room to talk to her dad. “Hey dad, I'm not going to be here for dinner, and I probably wont be home tonight, Carmilla is going to take me out tonight.”  
“ ok, pumpkin be careful ok , and call me before you go to sleep so i know you are ok.” Laura nods her head and starts to walk away,” Oh, tell Elsie you want be here to she wont set out food for you.” Laura froze in her tracks and turned pale.

 

“ Ok dad, I will.” She walked towards the kitchen, stopping by Carmilla for a second, and walks in looking for Elsie.  
“Hey ,E-E-E-E-E-l-l-l-s-s-si-i-e-e, y-y-yo-o-u-u d-d-dont h-h-ha-a-v-v-e-e t-t-t-o-o-o.”(she is stuttering) Laura pauses for a minute and takes a deep breath and thinks about Carmilla, once she's calmed down she says “” you don’t have to set put food for me,i’m going to a friends house for the night.” She is sweating and is really pale but breathing evenly. Elsie turns around with pure anger written on her face, and hisses out “ Which friend? That …. Skank by the door waiting on you?” as she’s saying this she is slowly walking towards her, getting closer and closer, backing her up into the wall. Laura is now pressed against the wall with Elsie standing right in front of her. “You like her don’t you? You want to Fuck her.” It wasn't a question it was a statement. Elsie is now pressed against her forcing her to stay still and to be pushed into the wall so hard it hurts. When she doesn’t answer she slaps Laura hard then pull her into a bruisingly hard kiss then pulls away and punches her stomach a few times,then walks away. Laura just stands there frozen for a minute then walks over to Carmilla. When she reaches Carmilla she hugs her shaking. After a minute she says “ Hey, can I stay the night tonight? I kinda told my dad I would probably be staying with you anyway….” Laura starts blushing and is embarrassed so she hugs Carmilla tighter and barries her head into her neck. Carmilla chuckles and pushes Laura back , gently , far enough that she can see her face. When Laura looks up she sees Carmilla smiling and she smiles back, a small smile.  
“Of course cupcake.” Laura smiles big and squeals then hugs Carmilla again. After a m minute Laura lets go and starts walking up the stairs then stops and says,” ok, let me run upstairs and get some clothes and stuff.” Carmel nods and leans back against the door to wait on Laura.  
Laura went up stairs and she figured she was up there for about 5 minutes before she came down. When she comes down she looks at Carmilla to say lets go and when she looks over and sees Carmilla tense and acting like she did when she was with Elle. She was acting like that because Elsie was talking to her, standing so close they were sharing the same air, and rubbing her arm up and down suggestively. Laura made a little noise in the back of her throat at the sight and Carmilla looked over at her in relief. She walks over to Carmilla, keeping her distance from Elsie, and says “ are you ready to go?” Carmilla slides away from Elsie with a smile on her face. “ Yeah, come on cupcake.” She grabs Laura’s hand and then kisses her temple while walking away. While walking away Laura looks back at Elsie and sees her glaring at them. They get outside and out to Carmilla’s car before either of them speak again.  
“ Thank you Laura, you saved me from her she made me so uncomfortable.”

“ No thank you, you have saved me from her and her wrath for tonight.” They hugged for a few more minutes before Carmilla says they have to go. She walks around the car and opens the door for her.


	7. Chapter 7

This isn't a story update. I'm not sure if I should finish this or if I should just delete it. My depression is really bad and I've been really busy. If you think I should continue it or not let me know in the comments down below or on myntumblr, itsweepingangles. I lik this story but I feel like its off.


End file.
